


Un Halloween ‘insolito’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ossa [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un finale alternativo per una delle puntate della prima stagione.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 35. Pane e olio.





	Un Halloween ‘insolito’

Un Halloween ‘insolito’

Temperance si pulì la guancia sporca di olio di motori e terra con un fazzoletto, sollevandosi la tiara.  
“Sicuro che non ti dispiaccia il non essere andati alla festa? Ci saremmo divertiti” disse.  
“Tu non ti diverti mai e… Quando mai si è visto un Clark Kent con Wonder Woman? Dai, potevamo anche sembrare così malconci di proposito, ma anche i costumi non si abbinavano per niente” ribatté Booth.  
Bones negò con il capo, ribattendo: “Io mi sto divertendo qui, con te. A mangiare panini con l’olio”.  
“Purtroppo in casa avevo solo pane ed olio. Non pensavo di dover fare la spesa” ammise Booth.

[104].


End file.
